


His Jealousy

by bbhpcy614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhpcy614/pseuds/bbhpcy614
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, EXO - Relationship, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	His Jealousy

"I wanna come too"

"But You know-"

"Please"

"Fine"

Chanyeol is attending their archery practice when his boyfriend, Baekhyun, wanted to come with him. 

When he was abt to leave, Baekhyun told him that he'd like to come too, but even though Chanyeol was a little shocked the moment he heard it he still let his boyfriend come. 

Baekhyun doesn't like attending to his practice even before when he was invinting him but... to suddenly change his mind? What happened....?

'Well, A little inspiration while practicing isn't that bad' he thought 

Chanyeol was the first one to go downstairs, since he have to get his car.

On the other hand, Baekhyun was in the middle of locking the condo unit they were living in, when Sehun called

"Why did you call?"

"Just wanted to confirm something... you're going right?"

"What if I said no"

"Up to you... just like what I've told you earlier, many girls are being flirty with YOUR boyfriend. If you want to let them do that then... don't go"

Chanyeol and Sehun were best friends and were both archery players so ofc Sehun knows

"Annoying"

"Me or those girls?"

"Both!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Baekhyun shouted not caring if anyone heard him or was looking at him. He's.... annoyed....

~

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was a little different today, usually when he's driving Baekhyun keeps on talking to him, but now it's strangely different since he was so quiet.

"Is there a problem Baek?"

Chanyeol asked

"N-None"

Baekhyun glanced at him but immediately looked at the window after answering his question. 

'He's lying, I wonder what's the problem'

~

They arrived at the place where Chanyeol was going to practice and true to Sehun's words many girls are waiting for Chanyeol outside.

They alr got off the car when Sehun showed up, they started walking, going to the entrance when Sehun tapped Baekhyun's back a little which cathed his attention, so he walked slowly to know what Sehun wanted to say to him.

"There are many girls inside"

"What should I do?"

"Let them know that Chanyeol is yours"

"How?"

Sehun just shrugged his shoulders 

That's the time when Chanyeol turned to look at the both of them

"What are you two talking abt?"

"Nothing..."

They both answered in unison 

~

The more they get closer inside the practice grounds the more Baekhyun felt nervous

'What will I do?'

After seconds of thinking, Baekhyun came up with an idea, though at first he was hesitating but he did it anyway

~

They're alr inside the practice grounds 

Chanyeol was shocked when Baekhyun pulled his hand and made him face the latter when suddenly, infront of all people inside...

...Baekhyun kissed him. 

Though it was quick because Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss after 3 secs.

Chanyeol was in a state of shock and Baekhyun was still looking at him, afraid what the people's reaction around them would be.

But Baekhyun quickly turned to look At Sehun when he heard a chuckle coming from him. That's when he realized that everybody inside were holding they're phone squealing while looking at them so he immediately hid behind Chanyeol's back.

That's when Chanyeol realized what's happening around them and covered his blushing face a little...

"They're also players here, I didn't think that you'll really believe me when I said that they were flirting with him HAHAHAHA"

Baekhyun turned at owner of the voice and mumbled a single...

"I hate you


End file.
